Folding beds allowing a user to alternatively assume an elongated position and a seated position come in many types. Most of these folding beds include a plurality of segments that pivot relative to each other through the use of motors. The motors allow moving the segments so that the bed allows the user to either achieve the elongated position or the seated position.
Since these beds typically use motors, they are relatively heavy, relatively expensive to manufacture and relatively complex. Furthermore, most of these beds assume the seated position by lifting the rear segment of the bed, which supports the torso of the intended user. Some of these existing folding beds include a storage space adjacent the footboard of the bed. Beds having the above-described configuration prevent the access to this storage space from above as the mattress blocks the access to the top of the storage space.
Another problem with currently existing folding beds resides in that mattresses typically need to be relatively thick to be comfortable but need to be relatively thin to be easily folded to achieve the folded configuration. These two conflicting requirements result in mattresses that are only a compromise between these two desired characteristics.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel folding bed. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved folding bed.